Another World: The 303's Chapter
by Telic8148
Summary: This is an introductory chapter about the main character of the chapters to come and some history behind him. This story is based around Kyou, and as a side story how far the gangs in the anime actually go. Please R and R.


Chapter Zero: Prologue 

My whole life I felt like I had never fitted in with any particular group I was the black sheep of the family. At secondary school I didn't make any real effort to get along with people, and I always lived by my Dads philosophy. Always look out for number 1, do what ended up best for you. Selfish I know but a good way to get by. Don't get me wrong, I'm not some kind of hermit, I just always preferred my own company.

At the age of 16 I got my exam results and went off to join the army. I passed all the phases but when push came to shove I just couldn't handle the regimentation so I left. However while I was in training a Private Military Company (PMC) approached me saying how they had seen the talent I had and would pay well to have me integrated into one of their security teams.

By age 18 I was a fully functioning part of the 303. I was in a 6 man team, Ghost - the leader, Signal – The radio Operator and A lad I had met in selection for the PMC, Patch – the Medic, Grim – the heavy weapons and explosive expert, and Camo the sharpshooter. I was the rapid assault and covert actions operative and the name given to me was Telic.

We were hired along with 9 other teams to keep the criminal activity in Hikarizaka city to a minimum, which basically meant gangs were getting the better of the local police and they needed an unofficial hand.

That's why I'm sat on a plane with the rest of the team going to Japan and reaping the rewards of a 2 year contract.

We were being put up in an apartment block. With that and two adjoining warehouses in the local industrial park we had a base of operations. However, as part of the operation would require keeping an eye on the local high school, and me and Signal were the only two who could pass off as high school students we would be put into the school as Foreign High Achievers and would be put in a school placement. We were also getting two nearby studio apartments as not to be seen with other members of the 303.

Dressed like scallies (or delinquents as the posher classes call us) we climbed up a flight of stairs and went into our new homes. I could see a small bakery from my balcony where a man was chasing a crying woman down the road. I unpacked carefully concealing my weaponry, got washed and went to sleep. We were expected to be in school Monday for the start of the new school year and I didn't want to be jet lagged. At least we had some time for ourselves until then.

I woke up 9.00 am and decided to have a wonder about town. I got a shower and donned a white sip up hoodie, black tracksuit bottoms and my white Lacoste trainers. Gelled my hair, and grabbed my wallet and cigarettes. I knew Signal wouldn't be up until late this afternoon so I had plenty of time.

It was a bit grey and would probably rain soon. I walked down the street having a smoke and decided to get something from the bakery I saw. It was a cosy place, and a pleasant woman greeted me. "Hello there, my name is Sanae Furukawa. It's very nice to meet you. Would you like to try a new pastry of mine? "

"Yeah sure, why not" I said with a smile. As soon as the deceptive pastry touched my tongue I... I ... I can't describe the horror. We stood for a few minutes in silence. Then through gritted teeth I managed to get out a "...wow..."

_Come on, I thought to myself, swallow it and it will be done with..._

I gulped the awful thing down and could only just say... "Errr... that's sooooo... unique..."

"Oh wonderful!" she replied with a big smile on her face I'll go make more."

Jesus, how did I manage to eat that crap...

"Hey, kid..." A deep husky voice said "How did you manage to eat Sanae's pastries like that? I wouldn't risk it even if someone put a gun to my head haha!"

"Is that all my baking is to you?... A risk!"

Then Senae burst out in tears and ran out of the shop followed shortly by the bloke

"Sanae! Wait! I LOVE THEM!"

Alright then... that was... odd. I had a look behind the counter and into the living area to see a girl, about my age. When she saw me a cute smile spread across her face. She looked a lot like Sanae.

"My name is Nagisa Furukawa, Do you need anything?" She speaks so softly, but she seems shy.

"Actually I'm alright I was just looking, see you later."

"Goodbye."

I stepped outside and continued my walk, I decided to go and check out the school I would be attending.

I took a couple of drags of my tab (cigarette) while I stood outside the school gate. I must have been stood here for ages. I looked at my watch. It read 11.00 am. The surroundings look nice enough, and the school is quite big so it would be easy enough to blend into. The briefing we received said there could be some gang influences within the school's senior classes. According to the information gathered there were two gangs operating. One gang lead by a Blonde lad called Kazuto, and the other lead by a lad called Sasaki, and both of them could be accessed through a girl called Yukine Miyazawa.

I'm going through the diplomatic routes. Just trying to blend in and eventually get into contact with her or the gangs. Signal had decided it would be easier to be as much of a pain to the teaching staff and get into as much trouble as possible and he would get noticed by at least one of the sides and hopefully get the opportunity to join.

I decided to take a walk. As I trekked around the town centre I realised how isolated I was. There was only me and the team. I know there are others from the PMC I just never really had anything outside of that. I'm so grateful for how they took me under their wing they are like my brothers, but I wanted something more...

Then as I took a drag and looked up I saw the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She's... captivating... Long flowing purple hair, stunning yes and a smile that I struggle to describe... As we walked past each other I couldn't help but stare. Then I realised she was doing the same... Who is she? I need to know...


End file.
